


Bailes de máscaras e segredos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Evelyn sempre amou um bom baile de máscaras.





	Bailes de máscaras e segredos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masquerades and Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805559) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #015 - mask (máscara).

Secretamente, Evelyn sempre amou um bom baile de máscaras. A ideia de perder sua identidade sob uma máscara, a ilusão de anonimato, o peso do mundo levantado de seus ombros. Gostaria que ela e Cassandra também pudessem ter vindo com máscaras, que pudessem dançar na frente de todos, e que ela pudesse ter tido um vestido tão bonito como os das nobres. Mas uma máscara não podia esconder quem era, não quando nem mesmo luvas podiam, e ela tinha que manter suas afeições em segredo para não colocar Cassandra em perigo. Para o mundo, tinham que ser conselheira e inquisidora.


End file.
